


The Generous Host

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's face it: most people living Tony Stark's lifestyle would have zero stressors, unless they get bored of perfection, or can't handle Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Generous Host

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing, a stepping stone to prove that I can write something that isn't wholly contained to Thor canon or my love affair with Loki's tragedy. Also, silliness. Written to the [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "Avengers, Bruce, it's not easy being green".

From what Ms. Potts said, Tony seemed to be in a perpetual state of building: either building new residences, or rebuilding existing ones that had somehow been at least partially demolished. As a result, neither Tony nor Pepper were particularly fazed by the destruction of a massive experimental technology tower in the center of Midtown, other than to amend the invitation from Stark Tower to Tony's beautiful cliffside manor in Malibu.

They were also not fazed by the idea that the invitation had been extended to a man who was a demolition waiting to happen. And Bruce had never lived in a twenty-five thousand square foot mansion before, so he accepted the offer.

His mother had always told him that building was the sign of a prospering environment, anyway.

The first morning he woke up in a sleekly beautiful open-windowed room with tinted glass that brightened as he woke, with a cultured voice reciting the time and weather report in a soothing tone, followed by smooth jazz music. He decided that living here might be extremely beneficial for his stress level.

Bruce headed into the kitchen, still barefoot, but buttoning up his shirt. The decor of the building felt very... stark was the word; not really Tony's personal style, but polished. Stunningly beautiful, but it didn't have any of his host's personality in it. Bruce wondered what that said about Tony.

"What's up?" Tony trotted down into the kitchen to join him, picking up an apple on the way and tossing it into the air idly. "Getting settled in okay? Anything I can have someone else do for you?"

"Nah, I think I've pretty much got this life of luxury thing figured out," Bruce said, giving him a quick smile.

Tony leaned on the counter, glancing at the TV program he had put on to keep him company while he cooked. "Sesame Street, huh? Quality entertainment."

Bruce chuckled. "The first thing I watch when I travel to countries that don't speak English," he explained. "It's a good stepping stone for learning their language. I guess I just got used to having it on."

"Mm-hmm." Tony took a bite out of the apple, thoughtful and watching it. "This is a classic episode."

"Yeah, it looks a little on the older side."

Tony nodded, keeping an eye on it for a beat more. He was still in a tanktop and sweatpants, but Bruce was unsurprised to learn that he didn't bother getting dressed until he had a reason to leave the house. "So," Tony said, "you don't recognize it."

Bruce glanced up at him, curious, and said wryly "...No, I -- don't have your encyclopedic knowledge of old children's television episodes."

Tony's lips quirked up and he returned, "Well, I don't want to spoil it for you. This one's great. You're gonna love it." He pushed himself up again, patted Bruce on the shoulder, and went to make himself a smoothie. "Come down to my garage when you're fed. I'll introduce you to all my neat toys. I built a particle accelerator down there last year, you know."

The rich and famous lived a different lifestyle, Bruce thought, shaking his head. He spared a glance for the television, where Kermit the Frog was wandering off, melancholy.

He was only half-listening when the muppet started warbling, " _It's not... easy, being green..._ " and sighed.

The environment might be relaxing, but the things Tony found funny would take a little more getting used to. "You're telling me," he said to the frog dryly, and then turned off the stovetop.


End file.
